9 Holt-INS-Steele
by SteeleHere44
Summary: Story 9 Is there a way to win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The working day was finishing. Mr. Steele and Miss Holt were at his office, putting the last details of their current new case together before going home. Mildred was ready to leave early after a useful rainstorm afternoon with the three of them looking for clues to start. Since the following Monday, she would be running the Agency alone, with her bosses working on a case outside Los Angeles. San Francisco was their next destination, and a precise combination of mystery and romance was in both detective minds.

"Do you need anything else, Miss Holt?" asked the secretary.

"No, Mildred. I think that will be all for today. You can leave now if you want. Mr. Steele and I will close the agency. Have a nice weekend!"

"Sure Miss Holt. We have a bowling tournament running since tonight until tomorrow night. The Dragon Ladies will have the honor to teach the other teams how to make the perfect strike…" she said. "You should try to start your bowling training, Mr. Steele. You'd love the sensation that turns your senses up after a good strike!" added the secretary winking an eye to Mr. Steele.

"Ah, Mildred. No need to try with another sport. I think I can imagine it, indeed." He answered her, giving a sided glance to Laura, who was again immersed in her beloved paperwork.

"See you next week, boss, and enjoy your trip." The secretary winkled him an eye and left the office.

"See you next week, Mildred."

"Do you have Joseph Addison's address?" Mr. Steele asked Laura.

"Yes, I think I have everything ready." She answered. After closing the briefcase, she gave a look to Mr. Steele across the desk. She checked the hour with a brief movement. "We should hurry up, and leave to finish packing if we want to be ready to catch the flight tonight. We barely have three hours to be at the airport."

"I'll call Fred," said Mr. Steele.

Laura went to her office to grab her belongings, and Mr. Steele began to dial the limo's number. Just then, a female voice coming from the reception area took his attention.

"Laura, I think somebody arrived." He told her putting his hand on the speaker.

"I'll handle it," she answered from the other room.

She left her office to find the visitor, just checking the hour again at her watch. The last thing they were in need at the moment was to be delayed with a new client at the agency. They were really short of time.

"Good afternoon, I'm Laura Holt, Mr. Steele's associated. Can I help you?" said Laura to the woman standing beside Mildred's desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss Holt. I was hoping to have the chance to see Mr. Steele. It's a private matter." said the woman.

"Mr. Steele is really short of time at the moment. Can we set an appointment for next week?" asked Laura, trying to get rid of the woman as soon as possible. It wasn't looking like a new case, and any private matter should have to wait.

"I'm afraid we can't, Miss Holt. As I told you before, it's a private matter, and it's kind of urgent. I need to see Mr. Steele right now if he is at the office. It's an official matter."

Laura's mind stopped thinking after the word official. The lady sounded serious. "Please follow me, Miss…"

"Becker, Estelle Becker, INS" answered the woman.

Laura tried to hide her anxiety. The INS and Mr. Steele would never sound like a good combination. Her earlier hurry turned into slow-motion taking command of her steps, trying to figure out something along the way to his office about why this INS agent would be looking for him. Well, there could be a ton of reasons clearly speaking; but which one of them would be the urgent one? She wondered. Laura opened his office's door and found him standing beside his desk, his coat already on. He was grabbing the folders scattered on the desk, and getting ready to leave. Mr. Steele raised his eyes to Laura, silently asking her who the woman following her was. Certainly, it was not a client. Efficient Miss Holt would have got rid of that inconvenient solving that task without a blink. Laura's serious gaze gave him a clue that it was relevant enough to steal some of their time at this moment. He left the folders on the desk, approached to both women and then Laura introduced the unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Steele, Miss Becker, INS. She needs to see you. Urgent matter." told him Laura in a very concise phrase, showing him a trace of worry in her eyes. The always efficient Miss Holt, the ever ready for any challenge, the brave Laura, was worried. He felt a cold sensation running through his back.

Trying to lighten the moment, he politely offered Miss Becker a chair after shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Becker, what can I do for you?"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Steele. I'm here in an official visit. I have a notification for you." She opened the briefcase she was carrying and handed him some papers.

He grabbed them and after giving her a polite smile, started to read. The silence in the room was intense. A few moments later he raised his eyes again towards the visitor. "I see. May I ask you why I'm being notified only today about this matter?" He handed the papers to Laura, who was beside him trying to get a glimpse of them without success.

"Well, the fact is that the expedient was started a week ago, but the notification order arrived in my office this morning. I've been working all day but wanted to notify you personally, instead of sending an official to do it. As I know how hard is to struggle against this kind of inconvenient, I try to have everything clearly settled in my cases making the notifications by myself and trying to show to implicated people all the options they have at hand when I have the chance." answered Miss Becker.

"I see," said Mr. Steele. He was wordless.

"This notification says that Mr. Steele is considered an illegal resident in the USA and that he would have to regularize his situation in the next 24 hours, or he would be deported out of the country. Which is the regularization we are talking about?"Asked Laura in the best business manner she could find, barely hiding her nervousness.

"He should find a solution in the next 24 hours, or he will have to leave the country. If he decided to stay continuing with his irregular situation in the USA soil, he would end in jail after a brief procedure. One of the usually chosen solutions would be to marry an American citizen in the next 24 hours." answered Miss Becker. "But that would need the INS final approbation. No fake marriages allowed as you can guess." She gave them a kind smile. "Please sign here." She asked Mr. Steele, showing him the notification's copy. "Here's my personal card. Just give me a call once you have a decision taken, and I'll add the details to the expedient."

Laura and Mr. Steele were motionless.

"Remember you have only 24 hours, Mr. Steele. Try to use them in the smartest way. Your future in the USA depends on that." She shook both detective's hands and begun her way out of the office. Stopping at the door, she turned back and told them her last words, "Have a nice afternoon." With that simple sentence she left the room, leaving two astonished people with their eyes staring to nowhere; trying to figure out how in a matter of a minute, their near future had changed from the two of them enjoying the work over an easy case in the romantic San Francisco, to the possibility of him being deported out of the country.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence in the room lasted for seconds that seemed like hours. What had just happened? Was it a joke? Both detectives were frozen in time, no words, no glances, nor movements. After some moments Laura left the INS papers on the desk and walked a step toward a chair to sat down, her gaze still lost in nowhere. Mr. Steele remained standing.

"I can't believe what just happened," said Laura almost in a whisper; her eyes focused nowhere in particular.

Mr. Steele put his hands down on the desk, trying to lean there the hard weight he was feeling on his shoulders. After closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. He was speechless.

Laura noticed his gesture, but she couldn't say anything as well. Estelle Becker's words were still bouncing in the air. He should find a solution in the next 24 hours, or he will have to leave the country. If he decided to stay continuing with his irregular situation in the USA, he would end in jail after a brief procedure.

"I suppose only one of the options is the acceptable one to take," said Laura in a barely audible voice, after exhaling a deep sigh, still looking to nowhere.

He raised his face to find her eyes, not sure of which one of the options was the one she was talking about. It was clear his idea was to remain in the US soil, but he wasn't going to be the one suggesting a sudden marriage as a solution. That should be Laura's decision. He was aware that she respected the marriage institution, but wasn't particularly partial to practice it herself. The seconds waiting for her next words were hurting him like an eternity in hell suffering her absence.

She was again in silence with her eyes focused on nothing in particular. The possibility of sealing their commitment over a marriage license felt like a shadow hanging over their relationship after her parents failing experience. But the chance of living her life without him was not only a shadow, but it was also clearly hell. The thought of losing him again was unbearable. She wasn't going to let that happen. Sometimes all you have is the moment, and if you don't take it, then is gone forever. Noticing there weren't any words ready to leave his mouth; she asked him, "What do you think?"

"It's your decision, Laura. I don't want to leave. You know that. I love you."

"If it is marriage we are talking about. Then it's not mine or yours. It's our decision, Mr. Steele. I don't want you to leave either. I love you too, you know?" she ended her statement finally turning up her lips up in a sweet smile.

Once he returned her the smile, she stood up from the chair and was in his arms in one step, holding him as close as she could, just to put away the idea about an inch of separation between the two of them. He returned her embrace with equal intensity. They remained in that position for a long time; sharing for the first time in their whole relationship, the reality about a forever together.

"You know Laura, you are sure you are with the right person when no matter how bad things get, you'd still rather be with the other than anywhere else. No matter how long we have been together, I always want more time. I want one more day with you, every day."

After sweetly kissing her hair, Mr. Steele asked her, "I trust you have a plan, Laura."

"I have a plan, Mr. Steele. Not mine, not yours. Our plan."

His eyes were deep blue, the love he was feeling for her at this moment was as intense as anything he had ever felt before.

He kissed her pulling their bodies together as close as possible. Behind was the unbearable idea of being apart. Behind were the fears both of them had felt about their future. They would have to fight a final battle to link their paths together indefinitely. But they will have their forever after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred drove them to Rossmore to get their packing finished. There were some significant additions to make to their suitcases, like a unique gown for her, and a tuxedo for him. They had decided to make a detour through Las Vegas to get married. But although the destination was not the romantic one they would have chosen to exchange their vows, it wasn't an excuse to be not dressed up to their usual level for the most important occasion of their lives. The last detail was added by him right into the tux pocket in a hidden movement entirely lost by Laura. Once their task was complete, they headed to the LAX airport thanks to Fred's driving services. Their tickets to San Francisco were decidedly forgotten, and new ones to Las Vegas in the next flight were their choice.

They were already in their seats, belts still unfastened, Mr. Steele trying to be interested in one of the airline magazines, and Laura with an opened folder in her lap. After a brief moment, she closed the file and raised her left hand to her temple, exhaling a deep sigh. Noticing how worried she was, Mr. Steele took her right hand in his, and after a soft pat, he told her, "Relax Laura. Everything is going to be all right. It will be easy, and we'll be out of this mess in a blink. Okay?"

"Okay." She answered looking at him, closing her left hand over their joined ones.

The plane took off, and they finally found some relax after a glass of champagne.

"I have the impression we are taking the steps in the wrong order," told him Laura with a choke breaking the silence.

"Come on, Laura. Don't tell me we had waited too long to take this step when we were supposed to take it earlier. I'd hate to think about lost time…"

"I wasn't talking about that step. We are having champagne before the wedding is started.

"Oh, that step…I'm sure we will be able to correct our mistake with a lot of champagne later. A solitaire toast would be an incredible waste. Don't you agree?" he winked an eye.

"A lot of champagne? Only for toasts?" she wickedly returned his comment.

"Not my hope, Laura. Certainly not my hope…"

The plane landed in Las Vegas, and after being settled in a respectable hotel, they asked the clerk for a place to get married, preferably with no Elvis around. A small chapel would be enough for them. They got a recommendation about a beautiful place, and after a brief detour by their room to get the correct attire on, they were in front of a minister, saying the words.

Although Laura wasn't too much emotional about any wedding ceremony, she got genuinely touched when Mr. Steele retrieved the velvet box from his pocket containing the very simple Peppler's bands inside. Just the sight of the golden rings threw her back in time, directly to that night at the office, when he had asked her to never remind him the words escaping through his lips. He had enjoyed being a Peppler… and he was sad about their divorce… He had been a romantic dreaming about staying with her from the beginning. And he brought these simple gold bands to seal their commitment. But her surprise was even bigger when she heard the words flowing through his lips.

"With this simple ring, I thee wed. Although we can blame our meeting because of a beautiful blue stone, no royal lavoulite in the world can top the meaning of a simple wedding ring, infinity. Will you give me one more day, every day? Stay forever with me Laura." He took her hand in his, and after putting the ring on her finger, he kissed it with his eyes locked on hers for a time that felt like forever.

Trying to find the correct words in her mind after the lump in her throat disappeared; she grabbed his ring and said "With this ring, I thee wed. No royal lavoulite in the world can top what I feel for you. I have the perfect blue gems to look at for the rest of my life. One of the important things I learned from you over the past years; is to try to take every day as it comes, and cherish it. Infinity beside you sounds perfect to me."

They were wholly entranced by their own reality for the rest of the ceremony. Just when a long silence followed the minister's words, they kissed; and they felt the moment just as the most exquisite and unique one. Only once they would have the chance to be in front of each other for the first time, after making the most significant commitment of their lives.

Still remaining in their embrace, Laura asked him smiling, "What are we going to do now?"

"It will come to us…" he told her.

The ceremony was over before they noticed, and their Marriage License in Mr. Steele's tux inside pocket. They would be sending a copy to Estelle Becker early in the morning, to add it to Mr. Steele's INS file. With luck, his resident status would be considered regular, and the INS affair would be behind them.

They returned to the hotel, where the usually chilled bucket was waiting for the new couple at their room. Mr. and Mrs. Steele were ready to start the first chapter of their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The place was feeling too much brighter for a darkened hotel room. Mr. Steele opened his eyes, suspecting that Laura would be up, enjoying the sunrise on the balcony. Such an earlier woman she was. He started to move trying to get up, but couldn't. Had they really indulged them with such amount of champagne? He wasn't sure about having a second bottle opened. Trying again, he felt the impossibility of moving his arm. Finally, once he was able to open his eyes and focus on their surrounding, he realized Laura wasn't outside. She was with her leg draped around his, fast asleep. He tried to change position, to get his limbs alive, but couldn't. His right arm was under the pillow, and tied to the headboard, but not to their hotel bed's headboard. They were in a different room. Checking on them he discovered they were dressed in their nightgowns, and Laura's left wrist was handcuffed to the headboard in the same way as his right one was.

"Laura, love. Wake up!"

"Mm? Just a little more…" she answered him in an almost intelligible voice. "It's our wedding morning after all…"

"Laura!" he shook her. "Come on love!" We are not in our bed! Wake up, Laura!"

His voice sounded worried enough to make Laura come back to reality in a rush. She struggled against her tired eyelashes but finally opened her eyes after blinking a couple of times. "What? What do you mean we are not in our bed?" She tried to get up, but the same as him, found it impossible because of her tied wrist. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. We are not in our room anymore. Somebody moved us while we were asleep."

"What? Somebody got into our room on our wedding night? I can't believe it!" She raised her head from the pillow, the same movement he did a moment before, relieved to find them dressed.

"When did we got here?"

"I don't know. My watch seems to be still in our bedroom. But I guess it's pretty early. The sunlight is just coming inside through the drapes."

"How could we have been moved from our room?" she asked.

"There must have been something in the champagne. It was there when we returned. I supposed it was a wedding gift from the hotel. I never supposed it was a trap." He said. "Maybe this has something to do with our case."

"I don't believe this could be related to our case. We didn't have the investigation started yet." She told him.

He remained looking blankly at the ceiling, trying to figure out what detail relevant enough to put them in this situation had escaped their trained eyes. But nothing came to his mind.

"We are supposed to be in San Francisco, so it couldn't be related to our case. And even Mildred doesn't know we are here. We did think about telling her last night Mr. Steele, but the need about keeping us away from her interruptions won again this time and we didn't call her." She reminded him.

"But with Mildred certainly in the blank about our current destination, not having the chance to find us because she doesn't know she should be looking for us, nobody will be noticing about our disappearance until Monday, once we are not back at the office, nor in San Francisco.

"It is Saturday if I remember correctly." She said. "Maybe it's our lucky day after all, Laura. No Mildred is hanging over us, and we have the whole weekend in front of us, Mrs. Steele. The 'Do not disturb' should be in place, to avoid room service interruptions. We are in the perfect honeymoon settling…"

"Behave yourself, Mr. Steele. It's not the time to play romantic!" Warned him Laura.

"If it's not the time to play romantic…, what do you suggest, Laura? Starting a running routine? I know that's what turns you on in the mornings, but as practical as you are… don't you think it would be a little awkward to get out of the room with the headboard tied to our wrists?" He raised his head, and after a brief look examining the furniture, he followed. "And I don't think we will be lucky enough to be carrying only the headboard, but the whole king size bed with us. I don't carry any useful tools to put the bed into pieces with myself…But thinking about it, maybe we are lucky enough with the only one I have with me permanently…" he wiggled his eyebrows and flashed Laura a lustful smile…

"Mr. Steele! Try to focus!"

"You have your right hand free, I have my left one ready to get into action…I'm completely focused, Mrs. Steele…"

"This can't be happening!" she said raising her free hand over her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"We were supposed to send a copy of our Marriage License to Estelle Becker early in the morning!"

He was paralyzed. The world turned upside down in a flash for the second time in less than 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the shock of their previous conclusion, and the ulterior critical consequences, Laura began to get panicked. It wasn't her usual behavior in front of a crisis, but the dimension of the problem was enormous. The hours running with both of them tied to a bed in a hotel room without the chance to send a copy of their marriage license to Miss Becker would be the end for any hope. One thing was asking for resident status following the procedures in the correct time and form, and another one was arriving into a brief trial to present the required documents out of time, with the possibility of prison and deportation still hanging over them.

"Stay calm Laura. We'll find an exit."

"Stay calm…How do you think I will stay calm with the situation being more complicated every second? What exit are you talking about? We are in a hotel room where nobody knows we are, the clock is ticking, we are handcuffed to a bed's headboard, and you are asking me to stay calm? Who do you think you are? Houdini?" she asked him in a very frantic train of words.

"Houdini, Tony Curtis, Janet Leigh, Paramount, 1953. You are getting even better anytime love!" He looked at her rolling eyes and kissed her. "Let's trash this lamp against the wall." He said. She looked at him without understanding his intentions. He put his arm near the artifact, and with a strong push, the lamp on the nightstand crashed right on the wall, pulling the wire from the plug. The wall wasn't far from them, so the pieces of the item remained near him besides the bed. In a swift movement, he put his foot on the floor, and caught the wire between his toes, bringing it to his free hand.

"What do you have in mind?" asked a still worried but now intrigued Laura.

"You know, Laura, sometimes having a little knowledge about magicians and his tricks behind the scenes can be very useful. There is a story about Houdini that tells that his contracts always specified that before he disappeared into a trunk or cell or behind a small curtain when performing on a stage, he could kiss his wife. After all, many of his feats were seriously dangerous, so who could refuse the couple what might turn out to be their last goodbye?"

"I didn't feel your kiss as a goodbye one. Was that your intention?"

He looked up from the wire in his hands to Laura's eyes. "There'll never be a goodbye kiss for us, Laura." He kissed her again, taking the time to show her that he was there to stay. She returned the kiss with equal fervor. Once it was over, he followed with his retelling. "The fact is that no one knew that he was getting more than a kiss from her wife. As their lips met, his wife would secretly pass a small piece of wire from her mouth to his. Then, once he was alone or hidden behind the curtain, he'd use the wire to pick the locks."

She smiled with understanding. "I'm glad you have those magician talents, Mr. Steele."

"I'm glad you are my brilliant wife, Laura; always having a wire for me to hold on."

"And I'm glad you are such a movie genius as well…Remembering that about the kiss… I have to admit that your movie knowledge always comes handy…"

"My lovely practical Laura… and I thought you were going to talk about the romantic meaning of the wife saving her husband with a kiss…"

"But I kissed you already, Mr. Steele. No need to be a movie genius to do it." She told him turning up her lips drawing a dazzling smile on her face.

"You certainly did, Laura. You certainly did.

Once he got the wire without any trace of plastic, he made the adequate tool to pick the lock of his handcuffs. After several fails he finally got the artifact opened. He massaged his wrist to help the blood to travel through his hand veins again and then sat on the bed staring at Laura.

"Ok, come on! Pick the lock! I need my hand free as well as you do."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" he answered her wickedly.

"What's gotten into your mind? Mr. Steele…" she threatened him.

"I'm kidding Laura, just kidding. Now that we are husband and wife, I don't want to be tempted to start acting like a boring married couple. Should I pass over the chance about having my wife handcuffed to the headboard? I'm not sure the opportunity will present itself again..."

"With some luck, never again… Hurry up. We don't have any time to waste."

They opened the room door and made sure there was nobody in the hall. As they didn't know who the author of their supposed kidnapping was, and among of that, they were running through a hotel corridor barely covered by their nightgowns, the run towards their room was almost a race. Once in front of their room's door, looking at each other's face, they crashed into another unexpected situation. They didn't have the key to get into it.

"Housekeepers room," whispered Laura.

They ran along the corridor again, in search of the correct door. Once they found the supposed room, they put on some staff uniforms and walked through the corridor looking for a maid's chart. There was one at the end of the hall, waiting outside a room while the employee was still working inside. They pushed it, and once Laura found the master key stored in there, they ran towards their final destination. Finally opening their own room door, once inside, they leaned on the back of it while a relieved sigh abandoned each one of their bodies.

Their room was in order, just like it was supposed to be. Their belongings were still in their suitcases; Laura's briefcase was on the table, her gown hanging in the closet, the bed not too rumpled… But there was no trace about the champagne bucket or the glasses. That absence confirmed the origin of their problems seemed to be the sparkling beverage

"I'll call the front desk to ask about the champagne," said Mr. Steele.

In the meantime, Laura got rid of her uniform, and put on some of her own clothes, never stopping the search with her eyes through the whole room. Was then when she noticed...

"…So you don't have any register about some champagne sent to our room last night… Thank you very much." He finished the call and put the headphone in the cradle.

"Wasn't your tuxedo jacket over that chair?" she asked him.

He turned himself to look at the spot she had her eyes on. Noticing she was right, he stood up from the bed. "Yes. I put it there last night."

"Our marriage license is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why would somebody want our marriage license?" asked Laura.

"Maybe the thief doesn't want our marriage license. Maybe my deportation out of the US is the objective." He answered her.

"And our ID's? Maybe yours if that would be the case. But why steal mine?"

"Everything was together in my pocket."

"Let's call Estelle Becker. We should assure her a copy from the original will be on the way on Monday morning. We will have to ask for another one to the Minister. And I would like to ask Miss Becker some questions. Give me her personal card, please."

He looked for it but couldn't find it in the suit hanging on the closet. He stared at her trying to remember where he had placed it.

"Don't tell me you left it at home…You brought half your wardrobe and forgot one of the most important item to carry?"

"Come on Laura. I have it with me. Just give me a minute. It must be somewhere over here….Oh! Here it is, just where it was supposed to be." He found the card among some one hundred bills and other stuff he'd hidden in a secure spot in a sudden hurry before leaving the room.

"Your choice to have something secure in a hotel room is under the wastebasket?"

"Funny how the last place you'd look is always where you'll find what you've been looking for. Believe me, Laura. Nobody looking for something important through a hotel room will search under the wastebasket. They will search in the wastebasket, not under it."

"What other important stuff are you hiding there?" she asked incredulously.

"By all means, Laura…You are a detective, are you?"He raised his eyebrows, trying to give her a clue…

"Never mind…" she said rolling her eyes and lifting the headphone to start her phone call.

Laura assured Estelle Becker she will have their marriage license copy on her desk on Monday morning. But that wasn't the only thing she talked with the INS agent. "When you brought the notification for Mr. Steele yesterday, you mentioned the case started a week ago. Can you tell me what got it started?"Asked Laura.

"I see. Thank you, Miss Becker." She hung up the phone and turned towards Mr. Steele. "It is my fault. All this mess is my fault."

"What are you talking about, Laura?"

She sat on the bed feeling really upset, putting her head between her hands… "Remember when I pushed you to accept that case Detective Jarvis asked you to work in while I was busy with the Rydell case?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it seems that your name in that file traveled through different departments at the police station, and someone found a gap in your passport information, fact that sent the file directly to the INS. We should have never accepted Detective Jarvis suggestion…"

"Come on, Laura. It's our job! We have to be ready to help the Police Department if they ask for it. We can't refuse."

"I know, but I should have managed the case with more care."

"You weren't able to do that, Laura." He kneeled beside her and took her face in his hands. "It wasn't our case. It was Detective Jarvis' one. We didn't fill any records about it at the agency. Everything was in the Police files they provided us."

Noticing his words were accurate and trying to compose herself, she raised her eyes to him exhaling a heavy breath.

"Better?" he asked.

"We have no time to worry about past mistakes. Let's try to find our thief Mr. Steele."

"Should I call room service to bring us something to enjoy for lunch before duty calls? We skipped our dinner last night, fact followed for our absent breakfast…I'm starving Laura."

"We did have dinner on the plane, remember Mr. Steele?"

"Certainly birds food Miss Holt. I need something stronger."

"Miss Holt?"

"Ah, I think I'm slipping, love. Must be the abstinence…." he told her while trying a smile.

"Abstinence?"

"Another slip…" he told her.

She walked a step towards him and stood dangerously close to his body. "Try not to slip with those words very often, Mr. Steele or I would be tempted to slip into our previous schedule…You would find the real meaning of the word abstinence in a hardly suffering way." She finished her words tipping her fingers against his chin.

He stood in front of her motionless, rehearsing a cautious smile, not sure if any word would be useful enough to survive the moment.

"Call room service, Mr. Steele…" she told him not being able to resist smiling anymore.

The food arrived in their room as fast as it was expected, after the succulent tip Mr. Steele promised once his order was complete. Just when the smell got off the covered dishes, Laura noticed herself starving just like her dearest husband. She pulled a chair beside him, and they attacked the menu with such enthusiasm that duty was genuinely forgotten for some time. After the second cup of coffee was over they put themselves back to work about their situation.

"Let's make a revision about the facts." Detective Holt said, trying to go back to her usual routines.

"We took a case. We have to find Gordon Johnson in San Francisco. Our first source to meet is Joseph Addison. Just when we were leaving the office, Estelle Becker appeared with the news. We changed our flight tickets to San Francisco for some new ones to Las Vegas. We arrived here pretty late and came directly to the hotel from the airport. Mildred is totally out of our new schedule. We came to our room and change clothes. We got married at the Endless Chapel and left the place with our marriage license in your pocket. We came back to the hotel and arrived without stopping anywhere directly to our room. Some chilled champagne was waiting for us. We took off our wedding clothes. You opened the bottle and filled two goblets. We made a toast and sipped the champagne. Feeling a bit tired, you refilled our glasses, and we lay down on the bed, drinking the last of the champagne. We woke up the next morning in a different hotel room, our wrists tied to the bed's headboard. When we finally escaped from our prison, we returned to our room, and found everything in place but our marriage license…"

"Our marriage license and my tuxedo jacket. We don't have to leave anything out." He added.

"You are correct, our marriage license and your tuxedo jacket. You called the front desk, and the clerk told you the champagne weren't any wedding attention sent by the hotel."

They stood looking to nowhere for a while, trying to figure out something.

"We should investigate the reservation name on the room we were kidnapped," said Mr. Steele.

"But we will not be successful if we ask it to the front desk. Client's privacy, remember?" answered Laura.

"We might try to send something to the room's occupants, and once the man at the front desk gets distracted, we can try to find the room's guest name," said Mr. Steele.

"I think this might work," Said Laura. "Let's get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They went downstairs ready to play their charade and crashed with the surprise that the room where they were kidnapped wasn't officially occupied by any guest. It was free. There were no clues to follow there. They returned to their suite, and tried to locate Mildred. Maybe something happening in LA would be useful to disentangle the mystery there. Although it was mid afternoon and Mildred would be out of her house for sure, Laura made the call. Nobody answered the phone as they guessed. They tried calling the office, just in case, but nobody responded there as well.

They decided to go to the Endless Chapel, to retrieve a copy of their marriage license. Time was running, and the document must be at Miss Becker's desk as soon as possible. Laura was the driver this time, sending the rented Ford's speed right to top a racing car.

"Laura, do you think it is smart to speed this unstylish American vehicle like a Jaguar?" he asked her holding his body straight to the seat. "Perhaps it would be wise to remain under the speed limit."

"We are in a hurry Mr. Steele. Besides, I don't think there could be a cop hidden behind a giant advertisement in the middle of the desert. That happens only in the movies…"

Just at the moment she finished her statement, the sound of a siren took their attention to the back of the road. Mr. Steele noticed a cop on a motorcycle gesturing to them to stop. "Only in the movies, eh Laura?" he asked her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Come on, change seats, quickly." He ordered her.

"What? The car is moving. Are you crazy?"

"You don't have any ID to show to the cop. We'll end in jail if he caught us, and then say goodbye to our plan."

Mr. Steele put his foot on the pedal, while Laura tried to pass her leg over his.

"Careful Laura. The shift doesn't look friendly…"

"I know. Wait a second. The skirt is on the way. I'm almost there."

"The skirt is always on the way. For once you are aware of the feeling…"

They were both twirling to find a place to move, when he had a chance to grab the steering wheel with his left hand, and helped Laura up to get entirely out of his seat. The switch was already done.

She was trying to make herself presentable still struggling with her clothes, "Why do I suspect one of the important items hidden under the wastebasket was a spare ID…" sarcasm was again in her voice.

"Because you know I'm always prepared against any contingency, Laura."

"Such a boy scout you are…"

The police officer got down from his motorcycle, put his gloves off and started to walk towards them.

Her face was stoned. "Police officers… always at the wrong place at the right time…" she whispered.

"Poker faces Laura. It never fails. Try to behave, love. The last thing we need is to end our afternoon in jail. My wrist is still sore from our last handcuffs session; the same as yours as I presume."

"Don't tell me how to behave in front of a cop, Mr. Steele. And don't worry. Remember I'm the decent one supposed to deal with the Police maturely and responsibly."

"That's why I'm worried, Laura. All your maturity and responsibility disappear in a snap when you are stressed behind the steering wheel."

"Don't you dare to criticize my driving, Mr. Steele. Besides, I'm not the one behind the steering wheel anymore…"

The cop interrupted them asking Mr. Steele for his Driver's License. He showed it to the policeman, and after receiving the penalty, he asked the officer about the right way to the Endless Chapel. The agent showed them the shortest detour, and after giving them a piece of advice to slow down the speed, they returned to the route, with a more careful Mr. Steele on the steering wheel.

They arrived at the chapel sound and safe with Mr. Steele as the driver, and Laura still fuming because of the previous situation. The main door was closed. After ringing the bell for the third time, they were sure nobody was going to open it. They decided to try with the neighbors next-door.

"Excuse me," said Laura in her kindest voice to the woman behind the door. "We got married last night at the Chapel, and we need to see the Minister. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Oh! I think he is at the Police Station. There was a theft at the Chapel last night, and as some official documents are stolen, he ran there to let the Police know take matters in it. Maybe if you give me your name I can tell him once he returns back."

"It's okay; we are trying to find him at the Police Station. Thank you," answered Laura after giving a brief gaze to Mr. Steele.

They returned to the car and once there, Mr. Steele told her, "Somebody wants me deported out of the country, Laura. And as for how sudden the facts are delivering, I can figure it wants it to happen fast."

"You are not going anywhere alone by yourself soon. Your next time out of the country will be with me on our honeymoon, once we have this situation solved. Besides, I'm not going to make it easy for you to run away from me. We are stuck together, Mr. Steele," she told him looking straight into his eyes. "Infinity, remember?" she raised her left hand showing him her ring.

"I barely remember something about a plan…" he told her approaching his face dangerously close to hers."Maybe if you don't mind refreshing my mind, Mrs. Steele… "

"Maybe I can give you some clues…"

"Show me…"

Once their plan was reminded enough, Mr. Steele started the engine, and they headed to the Police Station. They found the Minister there still giving his statement about the theft. There were some items stolen from the chapel, but the most important one was the Marriage License Book. Nobody at the Police Station could figure out an explanation about that; nobody but the two detectives.

They returned to their hotel, and once there they made another try to find Mildred, as useful as the last one.

"Why is that woman is always only a step away from us when we are necking, but the only one time we really would have welcomed an interruption, she is nowhere able to be found?" asked an annoyed Mr. Steele.

"Maybe because we are not a challenge anymore; she must have lowered down her efforts to catch us after knowing we are living together," answered Laura.

"Are you saying we don't represent a challenge anymore? We should try to upgrade our behaviors, Laura. The great detective Remington Steele should always exhale a mystery. How do we expect to survive in the market if we are not capable of maintaining some of our private life into a mystery? Don't tell me we are starting to act as predictably as a police detective…"

Laura stared at him seriously.

"You know what I was talking about Laura. No need to be aggressive yet. We married only yesterday…"

She continued staring at him, her serious gaze still undecipherable for him.

"We can't be acting predictably yet, can't we?"

"I think you've found something, Mr. Steele."

"Oh, yes?" He asked her not believing his good luck but entirely lost about Laura's idea.

"We acted as predictable as it was expected. Remember Miss Becker told us at the office that your case started at the beginning of the week, at the Police Station?"

"I do remember, Laura."

"And she told us that the usual solution to avoid deportation was to marry an American citizen. I think somebody at the Police Station pulled some strings to start your issue with the INS on porpoise. And we foolishly followed the plan with detail. We ran away from the office and got married in a blink."

"I'm not following you, Miss Holt."

She looked at him challenging him to make an effort.

"Mrs. Steele…Sorry, I'll get it eventually…"

"Better you do, Mr. Steele. Back to our subject, we are in this mess because somebody with access to the Police Department pushed some bottoms. We only have to figure out whom and why did it. Maybe if we go back to LA to see Jarvis, he can help us to follow the origin of your case inside the Police Department."

"Come on Laura! The man is always ready to blame us for everything. He was even eager to blame Mildred as well the last time. Why would he be ready to help us this time?"

"He is our last possible allied."

"Allied? Who needs enemies with allies like that one…?"

"Let's go. Get your things ready, Mr. Steele…and don't forget the valuable ones under the wastebasket…"

"I think I will be too much predictable hiding things there in the future."

Approaching to him she said, "I like when you feel you're predictable. It turns on your mind to surprise me," she smiled at him.

"Maybe I could feel predictable later. Would you like that, Mrs. Steele?"

"Try me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They arrived at the airport sooner as it was expected, with Laura behind the steering wheel again, although she didn't have any ID available yet. She assured him they would not get so unlucky twice; or with the same police issue, at least. Mr. Steele felt it was a miracle the car had made it in one piece to the Rental after Laura's raid. Once they arrived to the airport, they booked themselves to a flight scheduled to take off two hours later. Knowing the meal on the plane wouldn't be up to Mr. Steele's culinary expectations; they decided to have dinner at a nice bar near their terminal in the meantime.

"I hope your stomach feels satisfied between this food and the one that will be served at the flight, Mr. Steele. We are out of time. Once we land in LA, we are going straight to see Detective Jarvis. "

"Come on, Laura; don't be so practical for once. Don't tell me you are not enjoying this meal as I am. Just the two of us; a glass of wine; a lovely place under the circumstances... I know we are going to be tied to duty through a lot of the following night hours once in LA. We can indulge ourselves with some pleasures before that. I know duty is always a pleasure for you, but… don't you think sometimes we deserve a little more something mixed with it? Even if it means just having a simple dinner, we can enjoy a few moments together." He took her hand in his and kissed her ring.

"You are right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Laura. Be happy."

She smiled, "I am, Mr. Steele. I am."

They finished their meal just in time to check into their flight. Taking advantage of the comfortable first class seats, they decided to have some rest, thinking about the hard working night waiting for them in LA.

Detective Jarvis was at the Police Station waiting for them, just like they had agreed earlier.

He had the Patterson case folder on his desk. "I'm very sorry to hear about your issue with the INS, Mr. Steele. If there is anything I can do to help you, just ask."

Laura took the reins in her hands, as always when handling a case with Jarvis. "We are suspecting someone at the Police Department could be trying to have Mr. Steele deported."

Jarvis opened his eyes in surprise. "Hey! That's a dangerous accusation!"

"The fact is that it seems the Patterson file went to the INS because someone here decided the detour was necessary. We are not saying that the INS is not acting correctly by following Mr. Steele's case, but maybe the instigator's intention is just looking for revenge against him over an old solved case. We've experienced those sorts of situations once or twice in the past. Remember Descoine's daughter case; or Dancer when he got out of jail on bail?"

"I remember Miss Holt; but, what makes you suspect there is someone particularly interested in Mr. Steele's deportation? Everyone runs under the same rules when the INS is involved."

"We are getting into the interesting part, Jarvis. Let her explain…" said Mr. Steele, waiting anxiously to Laura's retort to his Miss Holt reference.

"The fact is Detective Jarvis, that we got married last night…"

"Oh! Congratulations Miss Holt! Oh, sorry. I guess it's not Miss Holt anymore. Am I right?" asked the detective.

"You are right. Thank you," answered Laura in the kindest way possible.

Mr. Steele gave a look to Laura wondering why Detective Jarvis was rewarded with a kind answer after calling her Miss Holt, while he was cornered against an abyss. There they have a topic to work on. He folded the thought in a convenient place in his mind.

"We got married last night, and as you'd guess, we had to send a copy of our Marriage License to the INS agent. But just when we returned to our hotel in Las Vegas, a bottle of champagne was waiting in our room, a supposed attention from the hotel. We drank some, made some toasts, you know…and after that we woke up in an unknown room, both of us handcuffed to the bed's headboard…"

"Ok Mrs. Steele. I got the picture. No need to go for details. I can figure the rest of it." said Detective Jarvis giving a suspicious and embarrassed look to Mr. Steele.

"Allow me to follow, Detective. This is the most interesting part," she told him.

Jarvis looked to Mr. Steele, still a bit embarrassed, asking him in silence if he was sure to have Mrs. Steele following the explanation.

"Once we got our wrists free from the handcuffs, we finally returned to our room. Was then that we found the envelope with our Marriage License gone along with Mr. Steele's jacket. Someone stole them. We decided to go back to the chapel to ask for a copy of the document to send to the INS agent, but they had been robbed that same night, and the book with the marriage certificates was gone too. "

"And I am in the middle of this because… "Asked Jarvis showing them his uncertainty.

Mr. Steele decided it was a wise moment to intervene. Laura was in the right direction to strangle Jarvis if the man decided to ask one more of his exasperating questions. "You are not in the middle of this, Jarvis. We are. And we need your collaboration. We are supposed to collaborate with each other, don't we? We have been eager to help you in the past, and we are sure you are eager to collaborate with us now. Don't you agree? Splendid!"

Jarvis was beginning to understand. They wanted access to find the guilty one inside the Police Department. "So, are you suggesting someone here is pulling something against you, Mr. Steele?"

"We are not suggesting, Detective Jarvis…" Laura acknowledged him by making a gesture with her head.

"Let me put it in this way, Miss Holt," said Jarvis.

"Mrs. Steele!" stated Laura.

"Whatever," said Jarvis. "You can't have access to the Police files. Maybe I can run a search for you, but that will be on Monday when the Archive File Department opens. I can't have the file without a superior order asking for it over a weekend. And since your case is happening in Las Vegas, the order must come from there. We have some rules to follow. I'll do the best I can, as fast as possible. Do you understand?"

"We understand, Jarvis. Let's go, Laura. He can't help us right now." Mr. Steele grabbed Laura's arm.

"Just allow me the last question," The Lieutenant asked, "Why didn't you try to get married again, you know…with a new license, all the mess would be over." Asked Jarvis

"Our ID's and Mr. Steele's wallet were gone with our Marriage License."

"Of course. You told me you rescheduled your flight to be back earlier. How did you do that without your wallet?"

"I think we learned that from a previous case, Jarvis. Always carry a back up in cash. You'd never know when it would be useful." answered Mr. Steele, while Laura tried to hide a smile from him.

They stood up and got out of Jarvis office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once they were back in Rossmore, they decided to have some rest to help clear their minds. After a brief shower, the middle of the night found them not able to sleep in spite of their tiredness. Time was going on and there were no clues in front of them.

They were laying in bed, both with their eyes opened looking through the darkness, not finding responses to their questions.

"Are you asleep?" Laura was the first to speak.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." He answered turning his body to hers.

"Me neither. I can't believe what's happening. Why is that we always find trouble, exposing what we already have to be destroyed when we try to take a step ahead? We are just getting over about learning not to create the trouble ourselves, and then someone else gives us a shove to send us in separate ways…"

"Perhaps we could appreciate it from a different angle. When you allow yourself to love, it means that if there is some higher power willing to separate that person from you, or steal you away from him, you'll fight against it until the end. When you allow yourself to love, you are making a commitment. It doesn't matter how dangerous the situation turns out, you are there for the other one, as the other one there for you fighting against anything. We are not exposing our love. We are living it. And although that sometimes reality seems to be trying to separate us; at least, it gets us even closer. We did take a lot of steps ahead, Laura. Look at us."

"I know what you mean, I wasn't clear. What I wanted to say is; does everybody find trouble every time when trying to make a step ahead or it's just us?"

"Maybe what happens to us it's because we are special." He told her.

"I know we are special, and we have something special between us. But it doesn't feel fair…"

"Take a look to the brightest side of the situation, Laura. We are together in this one."

She looked at him. "I know. But we have to find a solution before Monday ends. We have only one day… The brightness is slowly vanishing. What are we going to do?" she stood in silence for a moment. "I'm scared," she told him, her voice slightly trembling.

"I love you, Laura. I love the way your forehead crinkles when you are worried, I love the way you have to put everyone at ease, I love waking up and looking at you and being the happiest I've ever been. Don't be scared of love…He looked into her teary eyes through the dark, and after a sweet kiss he told her, "The solution…" he kissed her again "It will come to us."

"You know I love you, do you?"

"I do, but I love you reminding me of it." He took her in his arms for the night"

Sunday morning found them in the office, still without luck about finding Mildred's whereabouts. They were missing her ability, and they were missing her coffee as well. It was going to be a long day.

"Where do you suggest we should start?" asked Mr. Steele.

"We'll go through the Agency files. Let's start from the last year going back in time. You can check on a half, and I'll check on the other half.

"Fifty-fifty, Mrs. Steele?"

"Fifty-fifty sounds good to me." She assured him.

"Just remember it's an emergency. Don't have this paperwork percentage distribution in mind for the future, Laura."

"I know. Don't cry like a baby, Mr. Steele. You can do better…"

After a few hours searching in the agency files looking for police agents mixed in their cases, they finally had a list to start.

"What do you have?" asked Laura.

"Swat Captain from the Santa's; Norman Keyes, which is not a policeman, but has enough knowledge about the Police Department as one of them, and Mildred's Sheriff Clifford," he answered.

"I don't think Swat Captain from the Santa's case could have anything serious against us. Norman Keyes? Maybe; he wasn't happy about how the case was closed in Las Vegas, and less happy with the diamonds heist end. About Sheriff Clifford, he was a cutie. I can't imagine anything against you coming from him."

"Who is in your fifty part?" he asked her.

"Well, Lieutenant Benjamin, Lieutenant Zweigenhoff and Lieutenant Jarvis."

"The three Lieutenants…"

"I don't believe Jarvis could even think about doing something like this. Benjamin was eager to protect us last time so I would put him off. And Zweigenhoff, he could be the one, but I don't think he'll have a chance to be near the Police Department after our last case together."

"Maybe he has some friends…" he suggested.

"Maybe he does. But we don't know them. His whole squadron got disabled after his behavior. That puts us in front of nothing," she told him.

"We should call Jarvis. Maybe he could help us just off the record. He owns us one Laura. Let's go to collect it." He told her.

They made the call and gave Jarvis the possible suspicious names. After taking note, he asked them to wait until 4 o'clock in the afternoon. That would give him some time to run a search.

After a few hours following with their task among last year's files, the phone rang. Mr. Steele answered, and in a few minutes, the records and the agency were behind them. Jarvis had found something. He wanted them at the Police Station as soon as possible.

"We are here, Jarvis. What do you have?" asked Mrs. Steele.

"It seems that although Lt. Zweigenhoff's squadron was disabled after that case, he did have a contact still working with us in the force."

"I knew it," said Mr. Steele.

"Go ahead, please," asked Laura after sharing a brief glance with her husband...

"It's his nephew. He is one of the operatives in my squadron. I didn't know they were relatives until today, when I was working over your asked research and checked Lt. Zweigenhoff's profile. His wife's name, Ronson, took my attention."

"So, this agent could have been the one alerting the INS, just looking for revenge in the name of his uncle…" said Laura.

"Yes, but that's not all. To be sure about his success, agent Ronson changed some of the information about Mr. Steele's social security number. He erased one number, so it was an alert to call the attention of the INS."

"So, that's why the INS expedient starts?" asked Mr. Steele.

"It seems that's the reason the INS accepted the Police Department request. Your social security number was the wrong one," answered Jarvis.

Laura and Mr. Steele found themselves sharing a convenient silence. They were trying to keep themselves out of the Social Security scam, knowing that if Jarvis was satisfied with the clues he had found until then, he was going to put off the request in front of the INS, and that could be the end of the case against Mr. Steele. Mr. Steele's social security number should be forgotten as fast as possible. They were married at that point because of the INS request. They would be able to change their marital status in the future if they decided so. They kept their mouths shut while all those thoughts wondered through both of their minds."

"We will follow with our internal procedures, and be sure agent Ronson will have the correct punishment, Mr. Steele. I'll return your recovered personal items tomorrow as an exception, given the circumstances; once our files are finished."

"Well, it seems you have a case closed again, Detective Jarvis. I was sure we were going to be in the most capable hands, as I assured Laura before we talked yesterday." Mr. Steele stood up feeling Laura's incredulous gaze and shook hands with the policeman. "Thank you very much." Laura shook hands with Jarvis, and they left the Police Station.

"I remember you being thrilled when I told you to call Jarvis…" said Laura with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I was just adding some support to your retelling, Laura. Isn't that what a married man is supposed to do in public?"

"A married man is supposed to support her wife in public, but he is supposed to do it in private as well."

"Sure, but not every man has such a smart and confident wife working beside him. It's not always easy to endure."

"Endure? You feel you have to endure being beside me? Then you'll have to rethink your position. Maybe you are not ready to endure our new situation."

He stopped in his tracks, took her hand and asked her to get into the car. Once they were in, he grabbed her hand again and told her, "Sorry about that, Laura. It didn't sound as I wanted. But sometimes it's hard to behave when I see that your brilliant mind is racing miles ahead of mine, and I need to light a spark to make you turn back, to keep a part of your attention over me, to not being left behind."

"You act like a spoiled baby sometimes."

"I know." He smiled at her, and started the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The fire was on, and dinner was over. Although how frantic their weekend had been, Mr. Steele had found the perfect recipe to share with Laura in a kind of celebration. They opened a bottle of wine, and were enjoying the beginning of a postponed but promising newly wedding night. They were in front of the fireplace. He leaned against the couch, Laura with her head in his lap. It was by far their favorite place in the living room. They were always eager to spend time together there, since the beginning of their relationship. There was a kind of halo there; that allowed themselves to share their most private feelings without a second thought, without even a hesitation.

"What a weekend…" he told her, his hand playing with her face's silhouette.

She raised her eyes to look at his face. Finding his eyes, she asked him, "Nice weekend?"

"Best ever!" he answered her with a smile.

"Even with all the inconvenient?" she asked him.

"I barely see any inconvenient, Laura. I got married to the woman I love. I don't count that as an inconvenient but as a blessing. We got married in a perfect ceremony…"

"I would not call our wedding a perfect ceremony, Mr. Steele…"

"Why, Laura? There we were; you and me… We said the words, we had the rings… It was perfect."

She raised her hand and stared at her ring. "Maybe you are right. We had the important things with us. My only regret is that we don't have a picture. You looked handsome in your tux."

"You were the most beautiful I've ever seen you. Wonderful memories! That's enough for me. Isn't enough for you?"

"Yes, but I'd love to have a picture to show to our family and friends, you know. Just one…"

"We'll find one." He answered her hoping his memory was not betraying him."Are you happy being Mrs. Steele?"

"Yes, I am happy being in Mrs. Steele's shoes, if you are the one being in Mr. Steele's ones."

"Well Laura, I'm not thinking about changing anything about my wardrobe. We are happily destined to be an item for a long time. Perfect matches don't need to be replaced."

"Are you saying you are going to maintain control over your wardrobe without adding more changes while looking for another perfect match?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll focus my attention over a different match for some time…"

"It was too good to be real…" said Laura with resignation.

"It will be more than good, and it will be real enough." He bent down and kissed her.

"How do we know we are doing the right thing; being married, I mean. I don't want to ruin what we have.

"I can't promise you we'll never argue or that I'll never do the wrong thing or say the wrong word. But I can promise you that I'll try to be the man you want me to be; the man that you deserve; the man that you love."

"Sounds perfect," she told him.

"So, now that the INS is not behind us, do you still want us to be married?" he hopefully asked her.

"I wouldn't want it in a different way."Suddenly, she got up from his lap, took the glass from him, and put it on the table beside her own. She stood up, and offering her hand to him she told him, "I think we can work over a lot of advantages about being married, Mr. Steele. Our wedding night awaits. Are you ready to listen about some of them?"

He stared at her, and after finding the energy to stand up, he answered her…"I've been ready for a long time, Miss Holt."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monday found Mr. And Mrs. Steele at the agency early in the morning. They were having some coffee at his office while trying to figure out the way to tell Mildred the latest news without directly sending her to a heart attack; when the secretary peered her face through the door.

"Good morning Miss Holt, good morning chief! What are you doing back here?" Mildred came into his office carrying a huge trophy in her hands; and forgetting for a moment her recent question, she proudly showed it to her bosses. "Look what the Dragon Ladies won! We ended in the first place!"

"That's great, Mildred," said Laura. "Let me see it. It's so beautiful! Congratulations!" She grabbed the trophy in her hands, and Mildred started her explanations about the bowling tournament and all its highlights without giving them a chance to insert a word. Mr. Steele remained silent, trying to focus his eyes for an instant on the newspaper. There wasn't an article about their crazy weekend on the first page. Thank God for that. The uncertainty about Mildred or Laura's family finding the news on the paper, and making a scandal was enormous.

"Aren't you going to say anything boss?" asked the secretary.

"On the contrary Mildred…" Right then, the office door turned totally open distracting Mr. Steele from his focus…

"Excuse me," said a male voice.

"Detective Jarvis, come in!" told him Mr. Steele.

"I was counting on finding Mildred early, but it is better I find you both. I came to return your documents, as I promised. I owe you an apology in the name of the Police Department." told them the detective, putting the brown envelope with the recovered documents in Mr. Steele hands. He looked into it and found their marriage license, IDs, and a picture taken during the ceremony.

"They cracked the case just in front of your agent's faces, eh Jarvis?" said a sarcastic Mildred. "They are the best!"

Jarvis looked at her with curiosity.

Knowing what kind of explanation was ahead of them and trying to rescue the situation in the best way possible, Mr. Steele decided to give it a slight push. "Thank you very much, Jarvis. Case closed. Don't hesitate to come to us in the future. A pleasure to see you again." He shook hands with the detective and guided him towards the door.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mr. Steele attitude, but not forgetting yet the good manners, Detective Jarvis turned on his heels and said, "Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele…"

At that very moment, Mildred, who was following Mr. Steele steps with attention, turned her face toward Laura. "Mrs. Steele? Did I miss something, honey?"

Mr. Steele decided at that very moment that it was time to get out of the office. "I'll get some coffee…" The door closed behind him.

Right then, Laura raised her left hand flashing a smile to Mildred, and showing the secretary the ring in her third finger, she told her, "Please call me Laura, Mildred. It will be less complicated…"


End file.
